trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Tinten
Appearance: Starbase 600 Game *'Number of Members:' 3 billion on Tingano. Other clusters of this race exist. They can differ widely in culture and technology. *'Nature of Members:' Placental mammals, near humanoids. Skin tone ranges around a yellow tan. At one time they varied from an earthy brown to a almost pure yellow in color. Time and culture have wiped out the extremes. Skin dye jobs will sometimes bring color back. Dye is currently a fashion; shocking bright colors including neural inks that the wearer can change the color of at will. Tinten walk digitigrade on fleshy paws. Hands and feet have five digits. They are tailed. and hairless. Appearance is vaguely dogish. Black noses, divided lip, and smallish fangs. Their ears are long and pointed on the sides of their heads. Females have pectoral mammaries than can be sizable. "D" cup is not uncommon; larger is certainly possible and frequently seen. There is a culturally based pride in large breasts. Like Humans size has little to do with over all performance. Males have internal genitals unless they are in use. Again selection has been towards males that are well endowed. Tinten enjoy non procreative sex. The desire for sex is a cultural driver much to the same extent as in Humans. Reproduction has been moved in vitro. Those considered best for reproducing are asked to provide sex cells. Thereafter embryos are made and raised as the society requires. Children are raised in crèches by those that want to raise children. Those citizens that don't want to be bothered with such matters are never so bothered. There is a natural birth movement. They are a tiny disproved of minority. Biology is messy and unnecessary. Sex is casual and without consequence. Tinten do wear clothing for protection, style, and modesty in that order. They are thin skinned and hairless. They are quickly affected by cold or extreme heat. Modesty is more a case of a little mystery goes a long way. The trick being to wear as little as possible without being totally nude. That would be the style issue. *'Organization:' Democracy fading to situational oligarchy. Issues of public interest are placed before the population at large. Your finger is your vote. In practice 80% of the population is dialed out of the political process. *'Game Role:' Something to develop. *'World Role:' Former masters of what they surveyed. *'Relative Influence:' Minor: While once a powerful star faring power that ranged far and wide the Tinten no longer posses even the hint of an empire. *'Public or Secret?:' Public, if not well known. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Whatever, really. *'Relative Wealth:' Once great now minor. *'Group advantages:' High technology. Tinten technology has gone places that Federation technology has not. In many cases this was a choice rather than not having the ability. Ships are of a dilithium process a level higher than the Federation took it. The Federation discovered disodium instead. Computer technology is a degree passed the current Federation holographic systems. Their world is a park dotted with archologies. Computers: Tingano is heavily populated by AI systems. The Tinten increasingly turn control of vital functions to their AIs. People can no longer be bothered. Computers are as good if not better than Federation technology. They never developed the isolinear systems. The impetus that created isolinear system did not exist in their culture. Tinten computers are closer to Viccarian technology in architecture. Biotech: The Tinten use technologies that are illegal in much of the Federation. Gene splicing, enhancements, in vitro reproduction are all common and easy to get. As a result they are much better at these technologies. They have developed cloning technology further and more completely. *'Group disadvantages:' Sensorama technology: A dissipated and disinterested society has wrapped itself in the neural interface technology to the near exclusion of reality. Those currently studying the effect are not certain which came first, the technology, or ennui. In either case it is destroying the society. Tinten increasingly turn away from reality in every form. *'Those who favor them:' Not many. *'Those opposed to them:' Many of their former colonies frankly. They are largely of the opinion that the home world can stew in its own waste. *'Area of Operation:' Edge of the Trantorian Border, "The Bulge" (-23/-4) *'Headquarters Location:' Tingano *'Public Face:' Faded has-beens. *'Notable Members:' None mentioned. *'History of the Organization:' 200 years ago the Tinten where the power for 200 light years. They had been that power for generations. Something changed, they fell back in the face of the Anglish advance surrendering former colonies to the more aggressive people. Then it collapsed. The retreat came faster than the Anglish aggression. Ships stopped leaving Tingano. Ships going there reported people less and less interested in what was happening beyond their own vision. For the worlds inside the growing sphere of the Anglish, Trantor became the center of everything. To those outside, civilization faded. This is the condition the Federation finds things. A world chewing its own ankles. A race caught in a death spiral of a destructive technology. On the bright side the remaining worlds outside the Trantoian Empire are seeing the Federation as a way out of the trap they increasingly saw the themselves falling into. At this point he Tinten can be divided into three distinct cultures. Homeworlders -- Ennui enthralled lotus eaters that do nothing. If it was not for the location of Starbase 618 they would be less than nothing. Imperial -- Those Tinten worlds that have been absorbed by the Trantorian Empire. There are two Tinten First Peers. Fully a dozen worlds ae now absorbing the Imperial meta culture. It is better than lotus eating. Independent -- And increasingly looking to the Federation as an ally and a possible place to join. Another dozen or so worlds outside the Trnatorian sphere. The Federation has already helped Jocord avoid being overrun. They practice a more vibrant version of the Tinten culture that from the records and personal reports was common at the height of the Tinten Empire. One of the noted difference in the Imperial and Independent Tinten is the lack of in vitro technology.for reproduction. they have the technology, but they make and have their own children the old fashion way. Considering other races like the Encarta sociology should likely consider the rejection of biological reproduction as a marker for a failing race. Tinten Worlds *'Gendeel:' Trantorian First Peer world. Rivqal with Inderbore. *'Inderbore:' Trantorian First Peer world, ricals with Gendeel *'Jocord:' Independent world on the edge of the Trantorian border. The site of a conquest attempt by Gendeel, opposed by the Federation and Inerbore, which thinks they have the right of conquest here. Jocord sides with the Federation, and opposes both. *'Tingano:' The home world, site of Starbase 618. Not good for much else. *'Tintwa:' Independent world a bit backslid in technology. They are traders first and are talking with the Federation. They can see the writing on the wall. *'Tilcarda:' An Imperial world. part of the Inerbore Peerage. Not yet firmly in the sphere and encouraging Federation advances. Category:Races Category:UFP Space Category:Trantorian Space Category:Epiphany Trek